Createacat
by proudflame
Summary: im gonna make an actual story once i get enough names. so plz help out with that. Thx! :
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to make a fanfic, but I only have some of the characters. Send in names and they might make it into the story. Thx!

MoonClan

Leader: Ferretstar

Deputy: Open

Med. Cat: Sparkleskys

Med. Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors: Open

Warrior Apprentices: Open

Queens: Open

Elders: Open

DarkClan

Leader: Stonestar

Deputy: Risingmoon

Med. Cat: Open

Med. Cat Apprentice: Riverpaw

Warriors:

Desertstrike

Blackskys

Open

Warrior Aprentices: Open

Queens: Open

Elders: Open

SpringClan

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Med. Cat: Dolphinjump

Med. Cat Apprentice: Proudpaw

Warriors: Open

Warrior Apprentices:

Morningpaw

Gleepaw

Open

Queens:

Shadownose

Open

Elders: Open

DeathClan

Leader: Froststar

Deputy: Open

Med. Cat: Flashflower

Med. Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors: Open

Warrior Apprentices: Open

Queens: Open

Elders: Open

I hope to get the gaps filled by the end of the year. Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

Thx for all your help! We still have a few openings and we could always use more warriors, apprentices, queens, and elders.

MoonClan

Leader: Ferretstar: A small brown she-cat with a black mask and paws; She has dark brown eyes with lighter flecks.

Deputy: Wishfrost: A she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes and has ginger fur (temporary)

Med. Cat: Sparkleskys: A white long furred she-cat with pale blue eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice: Moonpaw: A silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Warriors:

Lightningstripe: A black tom with a yellow stripe on his back with yellow eyes

Darkpelt: A black tom with dark brown eyes

Sunsteps: A blazing orange she-cat with sea-green eyes and a black ear and foot, apprentice is Pantherpaw

Cometstream: A white tom with ginger ears, paws, and tail and emerald green eyes

Warrior Apprentices:

Pantherpaw: A striking jet-black tom with silver eyes

Queens:

Nightwing: A black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Gemstone: A grey flecked tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Elders:

Rosepetal: A white she-cat With ginger splotches and blue eyes

DarkClan

Leader: Stonestar: A grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Risingmoon: A pale golden tom with a puffy tail and dark green eyes

Med. Cat: Open

Med. Cat Apprentice: Riverpaw: A ginger tom with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Desertstrike: A sand colored tabby she-cat with light violet eyes

Blackskys: A black she-cat with red eyes

Open

Warrior Apprentices: Open

Queens: Open

Elders: Open

SpringClan

Leader: Brightstar: A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice is Runningpaw

Deputy: Swiftfire: A white she-cat with light ginger splotches on her sides with icy blue eyes, apprentice is Gleepaw

Med. Cat: Dolphinjump: A red she-cat with white splotches and golden-brown eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice: Proudpaw: A dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Warriors:

Sandfire: A white tom with ginger stripes and light blue, almost white eyes, apprentice is Morningpaw

Blackclaw: A black tom with light brown eyes, apprentice is Freepaw

Berrytwig: A brown and white tom with light green eyes, apprentice is Mousepaw

Blazetail : A ginger she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice is Hawkpaw

Warrior Apprentices:

Morningpaw: A calico she-cat with a white snip and dark blue eyes

Gleepaw: A white she-cat with a black snip and silver eyes

Hawkpaw: A white tom with brown stripes on his sides and blue eyes

Mousepaw: A pure white tom with eerie, icy blue eyes

Tigerpaw: A black tom with white rings around his tail and amber eyes, (still needs a mentor)

Runningpaw: A light brown tom with amber eyes

Freepaw: A pure white she-cat with white eyes

Queens:

Shadownose: A black she-cat with a white lightning bolt on one shoulder and electric green eyes

Open

Elders:

Twistedleg: A brown tom with a twisted hind leg and amber eyes

Whitebelly: A badly scared black tom with a white belly and amber eyes, he is blind and deaf

Heatherfall: A light brown she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She lost a foot to a badger

DeathClan

Leader: Froststar: A white she-cat with a grey snip and petrifying blue eyes

Deputy: Wolfheart: A short-furred white tom with grey and black patches and long front teeth. He also has a short tail that is a bit puffy at the end with a scar over his right eye. His eyes are yellow

Med. Cat: Featherstream: A light grey she-cat with pale tabby stripes and feathery blue eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice: Flashpaw: A small Siamese with grassy green eyes

Warriors:

Snowheart: A white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Tigerstripes: A ginger tom with black stripes

Duskfire: A black tom with orange streaks and a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Warrior Apprentices: Open

Queens: Open

Elders:

Cindereyes: A dark grey she-cat with black flecks and orange eyes

I hope to get the gaps filled by the end of the year. Thx!


	3. Chapter 3

Thx for all your help! We still have a few openings and we could always use more warriors, apprentices, queens, and elders.

MoonClan

Leader: Ferretstar: A small brown she-cat with a black mask and paws; She has dark brown eyes with lighter flecks.

Deputy: Wishfrost: A she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes and has ginger fur (temporary)

Med. Cat: Sparkleskys: A white long furred she-cat with pale blue eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice: Moonpaw: A silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Warriors:

Lightningstripe: A black tom with a yellow stripe on his back with yellow eyes

Darkpelt: A black tom with dark brown eyes

Sunsteps: A blazing orange she-cat with sea-green eyes and a black ear and foot, apprentice is Pantherpaw

Cometstream: A white tom with ginger ears, paws, and tail and emerald green eyes

Barkclaw: A rough textured brown tom with lighter patches and dark brown eyes

Warrior Apprentices:

Pantherpaw: A striking jet-black tom with silver eyes

Queens:

Nightwing: A black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Gemstone: A grey flecked tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Jadefur: A pale grey she-cat with white flecks and a white patch over her left eye. Her left eye is blue but her right eye is hazel

Elders:

Rosepetal: A white she-cat with ginger splotches and blue eyes

DarkClan

Leader: Stonestar: A grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Risingmoon: A pale golden tom with a puffy tail and dark green eyes

Med. Cat: Fawnpelt: A reddish brown she-cat with brown eyes and white spots on her back

Med. Cat Apprentice: Riverpaw: A ginger tom with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Desertstrike: A sand colored tabby she-cat with light violet eyes, apprentice is Jagpaw

Blackskys: A black she-cat with red eyes

Whiteheart: An all white tom with black chest with green eyes

Ivyclaw: A dark gray tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes, apprentice is Spiritpaw

Greenwing: A tortoiseshell tabby with green eyes and black underbelly, apprentice is Milkpaw

Hawkfire: A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice is Orangepaw

Leafcloud: A tortoiseshell she cat with ginger patches on her back, amber eyes

Robinfoot: A ginger tom with blue eyes, apprentice is Nightpaw

Fireblaze: A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice is Streampaw

Heartwing: A light gray she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice is Reedpaw

Lichenfire: A tortoiseshell tom with red eyes, apprentice is Krestralpaw

Acornpelt: A dark brown tom with green eyes

Warrior Apprentices:

Jagpaw: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Spiritpaw: An all white she-cat with a brown tail and brown spots on her back, green eyes

Milkpaw: A pale tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Orangepaw: A black tom with orange streaks and brown underbelly with blue eyes

Nightpaw: An all black tom with blue eyes

Streampaw: A light gray she cat with yellow eyes

Reedpaw: A pale tabby tom with blue eyes

Krestralpaw: An all black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Deerpelt: A brown she-cat with white spots on her back and a short white tail with blue eyes

Squirelfire: A dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Yellowspirit: A pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lavenderheart: A silvery gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Elders:

Jaywing: A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Moleclaw: A dark tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

SpringClan

Leader: Brightstar: A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice is Runningpaw

Deputy: Swiftfire: A white she-cat with light ginger splotches on her sides with icy blue eyes, apprentice is Gleepaw

Med. Cat: Dolphinjump: A red she-cat with white splotches and golden-brown eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice: Proudpaw: A dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Warriors:

Sandfire: A white tom with ginger stripes and light blue, almost white eyes, apprentice is Morningpaw

Blackclaw: A black tom with light brown eyes, apprentice is Freepaw

Berrytwig: A brown and white tom with light green eyes, apprentice is Mousepaw

Blazetail : A ginger she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice is Hawkpaw

Greyleaf: A longhaired grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes, apprentice is Tigerpaw

Dreamcloud: A tortoise shell and white she-cat with grey-blue eyes

Warrior Apprentices:

Morningpaw: A calico she-cat with a white snip and dark blue eyes

Gleepaw: A white she-cat with a black snip and silver eyes

Hawkpaw: A white tom with brown stripes on his sides and blue eyes

Mousepaw: A pure white tom with eerie, icy blue eyes

Tigerpaw: A black tom with white rings around his tail and amber eyes

Runningpaw: A light brown tom with amber eyes

Freepaw: A pure white she-cat with white eyes

Queens:

Shadownose: A black she-cat with a white lightning bolt on one shoulder and electric green eyes

Mellowheart: A creamy colored she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Twistedleg: A brown tom with a twisted hind leg and amber eyes

Whitebelly: A badly scared black tom with a white belly and amber eyes, he is blind and deaf

Heatherfall: A light brown she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She lost a foot to a badger

DeathClan

Leader: Froststar: A white she-cat with a grey snip and petrifying blue eyes

Deputy: Wolfheart: A short-furred white tom with grey and black patches and long front teeth. He also has a short tail that is a bit puffy at the end with a scar over his right eye. His eyes are yellow

Med. Cat: Featherstream: A light grey she-cat with pale tabby stripes and feathery blue eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice: Flashpaw: A small Siamese with grassy green eyes

Warriors:

Snowheart: A white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Tigerstripes: A ginger tom with black stripes

Duskfire: A black tom with orange streaks and a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Heartflight: A brown she-cat with unusual leopard marking and dark green eyes

Warrior Apprentices: Open

Queens: Open

Elders:

Cindereyes: A dark grey she-cat with black flecks and orange eyes

I hope to get the gaps filled by the end of the year. Thx!


	4. Chapter 4

Thx for all your help! This is the full list. Plz don't send any more, they won't get added.

MoonClan

Leader: Ferretstar: A small brown she-cat with a black mask and paws; She has dark brown eyes with lighter flecks.

Deputy: Wishfrost: A she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes and has ginger fur (temporary)

Med. Cat: Sparkleskys: A white long furred she-cat with pale blue eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice: Moonpaw: A silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Warriors:

Lightningstripe: A black tom with a yellow stripe on his back with yellow eyes

Darkpelt: A black tom with dark brown eyes

Sunsteps: A blazing orange she-cat with sea-green eyes and a black ear and foot, apprentice is Pantherpaw

Cometstream: A white tom with ginger ears, paws, and tail and emerald green eyes

Barkclaw: A rough textured brown tom with lighter patches and dark brown eyes

Warrior Apprentices:

Pantherpaw: A striking jet-black tom with silver eyes

Queens:

Nightwing: A black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Gemstone: A grey flecked tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Jadefur: A pale grey she-cat with white flecks and a white patch over her left eye. Her left eye is blue but her right eye is hazel

Elders:

Rosepetal: A white she-cat with ginger splotches and blue eyes

DarkClan

Leader: Stonestar: A grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Risingmoon: A pale golden tom with a puffy tail and dark green eyes

Med. Cat: Fawnpelt: A reddish brown she-cat with brown eyes and white spots on her back

Med. Cat Apprentice: Riverpaw: A ginger tom with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Desertstrike: A sand colored tabby she-cat with light violet eyes, apprentice is Jagpaw

Blackskys: A black she-cat with red eyes

Whiteheart: An all white tom with black chest with green eyes

Ivyclaw: A dark gray tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes, apprentice is Spiritpaw

Greenwing: A tortoiseshell tabby with green eyes and black underbelly, apprentice is Milkpaw

Hawkfire: A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice is Orangepaw

Leafcloud: A tortoiseshell she cat with ginger patches on her back, amber eyes

Robinfoot: A ginger tom with blue eyes, apprentice is Nightpaw

Fireblaze: A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice is Streampaw

Heartwing: A light gray she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice is Reedpaw

Lichenfire: A tortoiseshell tom with red eyes, apprentice is Krestralpaw

Acornpelt: A dark brown tom with green eyes

Fawnbreeze: speckled bronze she-cat with gray-blue eyes and stubby, naturally cropped tail, apprentice is Heatherpaw

Warrior Apprentices:

Jagpaw: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Spiritpaw: An all white she-cat with a brown tail and brown spots on her back, green eyes

Milkpaw: A pale tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Orangepaw: A black tom with orange streaks and brown underbelly with blue eyes

Nightpaw: An all black tom with blue eyes

Streampaw: A light gray she cat with yellow eyes

Reedpaw: A pale tabby tom with blue eyes

Krestralpaw: An all black tom with yellow eyes

Heatherpaw: Young she-cat with gold fur and large green eyes, one ear stands up straight, while the other droops over just above her eye

Queens:

Deerpelt: A brown she-cat with white spots on her back and a short white tail with blue eyes

Squirelfire: A dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Yellowspirit: A pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lavenderheart: A silvery gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Elders:

Jaywing: A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Moleclaw: A dark tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

SpringClan

Leader: Brightstar: A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice is Runningpaw

Deputy: Swiftfire: A white she-cat with light ginger splotches on her sides with icy blue eyes, apprentice is Gleepaw

Med. Cat: Dolphinjump: A red she-cat with white splotches and golden-brown eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice: Proudpaw: A dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Warriors:

Sandfire: A white tom with ginger stripes and light blue, almost white eyes, apprentice is Morningpaw

Blackclaw: A black tom with light brown eyes, apprentice is Freepaw

Berrytwig: A brown and white tom with light green eyes, apprentice is Mousepaw

Blazetail : A ginger she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice is Hawkpaw

Greyleaf: A longhaired grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes, apprentice is Tigerpaw

Dreamcloud: A tortoise shell and white she-cat with grey-blue eyes

Trout-tail: Large silver tom with long scar down spine, and yellow eyes, apprentice is Snakepaw

Warrior Apprentices:

Morningpaw: A calico she-cat with a white snip and dark blue eyes

Gleepaw: A white she-cat with a black snip and silver eyes

Hawkpaw: A white tom with brown stripes on his sides and blue eyes

Mousepaw: A pure white tom with eerie, icy blue eyes

Tigerpaw: A black tom with white rings around his tail and amber eyes

Runningpaw: A light brown tom with amber eyes

Freepaw: A pure white she-cat with white eyes

Snakepaw: slender black tom with short fur, stone-gray eyes, and ginger tail tip

Queens:

Shadownose: A black she-cat with a white lightning bolt on one shoulder and electric green eyes

Mellowheart: A creamy colored she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Twistedleg: A brown tom with a twisted hind leg and amber eyes

Whitebelly: A badly scared black tom with a white belly and amber eyes, he is blind and deaf

Heatherfall: A light brown she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She lost a foot to a badger

Spiderclaw: Enormous, battle-scarred brown tom with bristly, clumpy fur and dark brown eyes

DeathClan

Leader: Froststar: A white she-cat with a grey snip and petrifying blue eyes

Deputy: Wolfheart: A short-furred white tom with grey and black patches and long front teeth. He also has a short tail that is a bit puffy at the end with a scar over his right eye. His eyes are yellow

Med. Cat: Featherstream: A light grey she-cat with pale tabby stripes and feathery blue eyes

Med. Cat Apprentice: Flashpaw: A small Siamese with grassy green eyes

Warriors:

Snowheart: A white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Tigerstripes: A ginger tom with black stripes

Duskfire: A black tom with orange streaks and a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Heartflight: A brown she-cat with unusual leopard marking and dark green eyes

Fleetfoot: Dusty brown tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Crookedfang: Pure black tom with reddish yellow eyes

Redheart: Ginger she-cat with a white tail and paws

Swallowpelt: A maroon she-cat with 63 stripes going across her back and brown eyes

Hornetfur: black-and-gold-striped tom with long tail and brown eyes

Warrior Apprentices: Open

Queens:

Windbreath: White-grey she-cat with gentile blue eyes

Leaf-fall: Small, brown she-cat with large, orange eyes, and large bat-like ears

Elders:

Cindereyes: A dark grey she-cat with black flecks and orange eyes


End file.
